Various types of box webbing adjusters are now used, but most of them require special holding teeth or knurls or rubber friction members, or superimposed friction surfaces and heavy springs to hold the webbing tightly between opposite gripping members.
It is the primary object of this invention to provide a box webbing adjuster with very few parts and without relatively movable gripping elements or superimposed relatively slidable frictional members thereby to eliminate the need for strong springs for pulling the gripping elements into gripping position, and wherein the gripping is accomplished by the tension on the webbing.
Another object of the invention is to provide a simple device with very few parts to adjustably anchor webbing which device can be easily and quickly operated, requires no adjustment, and which can be used with single or double take-up action and wherein the webbing rides on a smooth cam surface which latter is so dimensioned that the webbing is never held directly over the diagonal of the cam, hence cannot be jammed in dead center position.